mocbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Varkanax39
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:ToaInfinity page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ToaInfinity (Talk) 17:40, 2010 April 29 Hey Yeah, the wiki was partly inspired by the Eternal Game. And sure, I can make you a b'crat. On the wiki, you can help bring in users, post pages of MOCs, and create contests relating to the wiki. It's kind of a fusion between fight to the death contests and Custom Bionicle Wiki. But anyways, thanks for joining! Pleasure to have you as part of our admin team now! ToaInfinity Umm... Do you still want to be admin and b'crat, cause you haven't edited in a month already, you can choose to stay, or leave, if you choose to leave I will have to demote you. Toa Fairon Admins You need to keep the template on your Userpage. [[TDG|'''That]][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']][[TDC|'Guy']] vote on my poll and read my blog TEGC among other things Sure, add TEG to it, and there already IS a contest for Featured Member, Featured MOC too, but the others aren't. I might as well think of making one today... Toa Fairon ... If you're an admin, I think you should be editing more often. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'''That]][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 07:23, June 20, 2010 (UTC) You could add more pages. And look at my talk page on CB, there's some Kanohi on there that I was going to use for the wikicons. I just need an agreement on what colours to use. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 20:31, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Look at Fairon's talk page on this wiki to see the things I came up with. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] 20:44, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Just to let you know... I am thinking of demoting you of your sysop and b'crat rights. I haven't seen you edit on here in about five months. Just letting you know. And don't comeback here and be all like: "I forgot about it, I promise I will edit more often" then edit for a day then leave again. You shouldn't forget 'cause you're an admin of the site. :--''ThatDevil '' 05:32, December 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yes, I can view your edits. It maight have something to do with the Wiki Staff editing some interface stuff. Sometimes it stuffs with the server. If it happens again, screen shot some proof tell wikia. --''ThatDevil '' 03:45, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Who's writing Fight to the Death with you? --''ThatDevil ''(Custom Lego MOC b'crat) 07:25, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay. :) Yeah, I am busy with School work and El Caballero Oscuro. --''ThatDevil ''(Custom Lego MOC b'crat) 04:40, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I, Reptor17, invite you to join The Assault Contest.--'Evilkitteh' 15:48, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Varkie. I need your input. --''ThatDevil ''(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 06:29, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Demotion No, I'm not being a jerk, just thought about demoting you from bureaucrat status. :) Just so we have an admin team. Not a bureaucrat team. Besides, if me or TI dies and this wiki expands, I'm sure you'd win the vote. :D --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 09:00, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I know I sound like a hypocrite and jerk here, but we don't need four bureaucrats. Okay, I change my mind and I won't want you demoted, because you're active and willing to help. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 07:19, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I was excited too. We do have a relatively new user, Vakamatrugaoffire. He's got a bad history on TBW, BRW and I think he's made allot of dupes... Anyways, he's done nothing wrong here, as of yet. :) Would you care to welcome him? --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 03:25, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. If you want to. I'll assist writing, if ya like. This has died. *moments silence* I think TI has too. Ah well. Hopefully the wiki's first competition will change that. :) --'TDG (Talk)' 05:47, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Saving the Wiki I have a great idea that could save the wiki! We could include Roleplays! A custom namespace can be made (i.e. Roleplay:Fight to the Death would be an example of the Roleplay namespace). It's all easy to arrange, including a new set of RP rules. :) --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:49, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Lets swap ideas! And I think Fairon and TI is dead. :o --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 08:32, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I think a the rules to RPing are pretty obvious and simple... Also, should TF and TI be demoted? Not TI. I think he's still on hiatus. But TF is long gone. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 05:07, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Great idea! Do you have ideas for images? --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 07:21, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure that would be fine. :) —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|''Devious]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Greetings'']] 04:49, December 11, 2011 (UTC)